Makan Malam
by Milda Malione
Summary: Makan malam bersama bisa mendekatkan kita dengan orang lain. Hal itulah yang disarankan kakek padaku ketika ia merasa ini sudah waktunya untukku mencari seorang istri. Aku harus mengundang lima gadis di desa beserta keluarga mereka untuk makan malam di rumahku secara bergantian. Harvest Moon BTN. Jack's POV. Kisah tentang pencarian pengantin wanita. Chapter 2: Makan Malam Pertama
1. Kedatangan Kakek

**Chapter Summary**

Jack didatangi kakeknya. Bukan tanpa alasan, sang kakek datang untuk memberikan tugas yang membuat Jack harus berpikir keras.

…

.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Harvest Moon. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan menampilkan mereka dalam plot cerita ini tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil dari siapapun.

.

.

 **MAKAN MALAM**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kedatangan Kakek**

.

…

Hari melelahkan yang lain. Musim semi kembali datang, waktunya bagiku membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di musim dingin setelah dua hari kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu bersama seluruh penduduk desa dalam pesta Malam Tahun Baru dan Perayaan Tahun Baru. Saatnya kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kebun, menanam bibit-bibit tanaman musim semi, memberi makan ternak dan ikan, mengangkut butiran telur, kalengan susu dan gulungan wol untuk dijual. Tahun ini pekerjaanku tidak akan lebih ringan dari tahun lalu.

Benar-benar hari yang sibuk dan melelahkan. Aku baru bisa masuk ke dalam rumah pada pukul enam petang, setelah Zack datang ke perkebunan untuk mengangkut hasil ternak yang kujual. Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya sekilas saja, berbasa-basi kurang dari lima belas menit, lalu ia permisi untuk pulang karena matahari sudah tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya.

Di dalam, aku menyalakan perapian. Malam ini terasa dingin karena baru menginjak hari-hari awal musim semi. Ditambah lagi, laporan cuaca mengatakan seharian besok akan turun hujan. Harusnya aku beruntung ketika hujan turun karena aku tak perlu menyiram tanaman-tanaman di kebun. Namun rasa dinginnya itu yang membuatku malas bekerja, bahkan merasa tak nyaman di rumah sendirian. Oh, tidak sendiri. Aku baru ingat jika Perro, anjingku, kubawa ke dalam rumah malam ini. Bisa kurasakan betapa dinginnya ia di luar jika aku membiarkannya berkeliaran.

Langkah kakiku tergerak ke dapur, memeriksa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Rasa dingin ini membuatku ingin memasak ikan bakar berlumur kecap. Kutelan air liurku saat mempersiapkan peralatan masak dan membersihkan ikan yang sudah lama kusimpan di dalam lemari es. Aku kemudian mencari-cari resep masakan yang kutulis setelah menonton tayangan _Delicious Time_ di salah satu saluran televisi pada hari Selasa. Ternyata sobekan kertas itu terselip di lemari penyimpanan.

Segera aku mengikuti langkah-langkah dalam resep itu. Tak berapa lama, ikan bakar kecap yang sudah kubayangkan sejak tadi terhidang di piring saji. Aku membawanya ke meja makan, sementara Perro menggonggong, berputar-putar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, meminta bagian.

"Kau mau ikan, Perro? Tunggu sampai aku kenyang."

Perro tetap mengeluarkan suara _guk guk_ di dekat kaki meja. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya selagi menikmati ikan bakar hangat yang baru dimasak. Baru ketika hanya duri dan secuil daging yang tersisa di piring, aku menyodorkan piring itu pada Perro, lalu bergegas menyikat gigi di wastafel dan membersihkan diri.

Aku siap untuk tidur.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih seperempat ketika aku memasuki kamar tidur. Kubiarkan perapian tetap menyala seperti saat awal aku memasukkan kayu bakar ke dalamnya. Selimut hangat dan perapian akan membuat tidurku lebih nyaman. Setelah mencatat apa yang telah kulakukan di hari itu dalam buku harian, aku mulai menarik selimut di atas tempat tidur paling sudut. Sekilas aku melirik tempat tidur di sebelahku, tak habis pikir mengapa Gotz menambahkan tempat tidur itu ketika aku menyuruhnya memperluas rumahku. Bukankah ia juga tahu bahwa aku hanya hidup sendiri? Atau ia sengaja menambahkan satu tempat tidur agar ia bisa menginap saat merasa ketakutan tinggal di rumahnya yang dekat dengan gunung? Ah, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku sangat lelah, kedinginan, dan perlu tidur lebih dari apapun. Dengan sebelah tangan, aku mematikan lampu tidur.

Benar saja, aku tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa memejamkan mata. Hangatnya selimut ditambah nyala perapian meninabobokanku dengan nyaman. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 _Tidur mengalahkan rasa lelah._

 _Tidur mengembalikan kekuatanmu yang berkurang._

 _Tidur membantumu bersiap untuk menghadapi hari esok._

Rasanya belum lama mataku terpejam ketika aku mendengar seseorang berbisik memanggil namaku.

"Jack, jack…"

Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil tetap memejamkan mata, sementara pelan-pelan menajamkan pendengaran.

"Jack, bangunlah…"

Aku terlalu capek untuk terbangun secepat ini.

"Bangun, Jack. Ini kakek."

Mendadak saja kalimat itu menghidupkan setiap saraf dalam tubuhku yang tengah memelankan kerja mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit aku membuka mata, menyipitkan keduanya, kemudian terbelalak ketika mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur kosong itu. Seseorang yang amat sangat kukenal.

"Kakek! Oh, Tuhan!"

Aku bisa mendengar kakek tertawa. Kini aku sudah sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Tenang, Jack. Aku bukan hantu. Aku masih kakekmu."

"Ya, tapi… Kakek, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku mulai mengendalikan rasa kaget dan ketakutanku.

"Kerjamu di kebun kita ini amat bagus, Jack."

Kalimat itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Terima kasih," jawabku seraya meluruskan punggung dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya, "Tapi kakek belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Kakek terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Tanpa sadar, aku menepuk dahi.

"Kakekmu ini sudah agak pelupa. Maafkanlah," ujar Kakek kemudian, lirih.

"Untuk apa Kakek datang kesini?"

"Oh, ya. Yang itu," senyum Kakek terkembang, "ada hal penting yang perlu Kakek bicarakan denganmu."

Selayaknya saat aku masih kecil dulu, sekarang pun aku menyiapkan diri begitu Kakek berkata seperti tadi.

"Kakek selalu memperhatikan kerjamu, Jack. Meski kau berasal dari kota, kerjamu mengurus kebun, ternak dan juga rumah ini sangat bagus."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Kulihat kau sudah memperluas rumah. Oh, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin punya perapian, tapi tak pernah kesampaian."

Kakek terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau harus terus menetap di desa ini untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu mengurus perkebunan, merawat ayam, sapi dan domba. Kau harus bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai. Oleh karena itu, kurasa ini sudah saatnya kau meminang seorang gadis di desa untuk menjadi istrimu."

Baru aku sadari jika belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku ketika aku mendengarkan kata-kata Kakek. Aku masih berusaha untuk mencerna maksud kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Kakek mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksiku. "Ya, Jack! Begitu. Kau harus segera menikah."

"Tapi aku belum berpikir untuk menikah, Kek."

"Oh, ayolah. Saat seusiamu dulu, Kakek sedang menantikan kelahiran Ayahmu."

Aku belum merespon kata-kata Kakek. Alih-alih, beragam tanda tanya berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

"Apa menurut Kakek aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk menikah?"

Kakek memutar bola matanya, "Menurutmu untuk apa ada dua tempat tidur di kamar ini?"

"Oh, ya. Itu yang sedang aku pikirkan, Kek." Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti disadarkan pada satu topik yang mengganggu pikiran, "Gotz yang membuatnya ketika memperluas rumah ini. Kurasa ia ingin menginap sesekali di sini. Kakek tahu, menghuni rumah yang letaknya agak berjauhan dengan rumah-rumah lain di desa bisa membuatnya kesepian."

Sekarang Kakek menggelengg-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jack, Jack, kau naïf sekali."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Tempat tidur ini untuk seorang perempuan yang menjadi istrimu!" Lagi-lagi, Kakek tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. "Dan kau harus mulai memikirkan untuk mencarinya! Apa kau berhubungan baik dengan gadis-gadis di desa? Seingatku ada banyak anak perempuan seusiamu saat kau berlibur di desa ini ketika kecil dulu."

Apa yang Kakek katakan mendadak saja mengingatkanku pada seorang anak perempuan yang dulu sering bermain denganku saat liburan musim panas. Aku hampir melupakannya. Aku tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang dirinya, tak ingat wajahnya, tak ingat siapa namanya. Seburuk itukah ingatanku ketika kecil? Hmm, rasanya tidak. Karena aku mengingat suara anak perempuan itu, suaranya yang merdu saat menyenandungkan sebuah lagu bersamaku di puncak gunung.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah bermain dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Dulu sekali. Tapi aku sudah lupa."

"Kemungkinan besar, gadis masa kecilmu itu masih ada di desa," suara Kakek mengambang, ikut mengenang. "Tak banyak gadis yang pergi ke kota saat aku masih hidup dulu. Selain Aja putrinya Duke dan Manna, kurasa gadis lain tidak meninggalkan orang tuanya."

Di dalam hati, aku membenarkan hal itu.

"Kau mengenal baik gadis-gadis di desa, Jack?" tanya Kakek kemudian.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku berteman baik dengan seluruh penduduk desa. Aku menuruti apa kata Walikota, Kek."

"Anak baik," Kakek tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tapi apakah ada di antara gadis-gadis itu yang bersikap lebih ramah padamu? Atau yang memberimu sesuatu?"

Tak lantas kujawab pertanyaan Kakek barusan. Pikiranku mengudara, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis desa, yang sebagian ceritanya sudah aku tuliskan ke dalam buku harian. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, tapi tak bisa menunjuk satu nama saja ketika semuanya bersikap baik dan ramah kepadaku. Elli pernah membuatkanku _sandwich_ berkali-kali. Popuri mempercayaiku untuk menetaskan sebutir telur ayam dari Poultry Farm. Ann pernah menawariku berbisnis telur dengan penginapan milik ayahnya. Karen memberiku bibit bunga Moondrop di musim semi tahun lalu. Bahkan, Mary yang pendiam pernah pula meminjamkan salah satu buku favoritnya padaku. Mereka semua bersikap ramah. Belum lagi, beberapa dari mereka sempat mengantarkan cokelat dan _cake_ ke perkebunan saat Winter Thanksgiving. Bukankah semuanya menandakan bahwa kelima gadis desa seumuranku ituadalah perempuan-perempuan istimewa?

"Aku tak tahu pasti," kataku penuh kejujuran. "Mereka semua bersikap baik padaku."

"Hmm…" Kakek bergumam, tangannya menopang dagu, "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengenal setiap gadis lebih dekat. Undang mereka dan keluarganya untuk makan malam di rumahmu."

"Makan malam?" spontan aku mengulang apa yang Kakek katakan.

"Ya. Undang mereka. Satu gadis dan keluarganya setiap malam. Kurasa itu bisa membantumu untuk menilai siapa gadis yang paling pantas untuk kau jadikan istri."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenali keluarganya sebelum kau meminang gadisnya. Kalau kau membawa mereka ke sini, aku juga bisa ikut melihat mereka, bisa ikut membantumu memilih dan memutuskan siapa yang terbaik."

Aku menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Undang mereka dan keluarganya makan malam. Mereka semua." Kakek mengulang perkataannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Kakek lebih seperti perintah yang mau tak mau harus kuturuti daripada sebuah nasihat yang perlu dipertimbangkan. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku menyetujui saran Kakek.

"Kalau itu baik menurut Kakek, akan aku usahakan."

"Bagus," ujar Kakek, terkekeh, "Aku tahu kau anak baik, Jack. Kau akan bertemu dengan gadis impianmu."

Selesai berkata begitu, aku tak lagi melihat sosok Kakek. Bukan karena ia menghilang begitu saja, tapi karena mataku masih terpejam dan baru terbuka kembali ketika jam berdentang pada pukul enam pagi dan kokok ayam di kandang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sementara suara gemericik hujan di pagi hari bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sekonyong-konyong, aku bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Aku terbangun, dengan badan yang masih agak lelah dan pikiran yang dipenuhi kata-kata Kakek semalam. _Makan malam. Cari gadis impianmu. Menikahlah. Dan tinggal selama kau mau di desa ini. Kerjamu amat bagus, Jack._ Aku yakin jika itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tampak jelas seperti kenyataan. Mimpi yang menuntutku untuk menuruti apa yang Kakek sampaikan. Meski tidurku sedikit terganggu, aku senang melihat Kakek yang terlihat sehat dan bahagia seperti biasa.

Nyala api di tungku perapian hanya tinggal perciknya ketika aku sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap memulai hari baru. Di ruang tengah, Perro masih tertidur di salah satu kaki meja, menghadapi piring bekas ikan bakar yang belum sempat kubereskan semalam. Aku tak tega membangunkannya, maka aku kembali ke dapur, mencari makanan untuk sarapan sambil menonton tayangan televisi di beberapa saluran. Sepasang mataku bisa saja menatap layar televisi dengan serius, namun otakku berpikir keras mempertimbangkan siapa gadis pertama serta keluarganya yang harus kuundang untuk makan malam di rumah ini.

Aku menimbang-nimbang harus pergi ke mana setelah sarapan. Ke supermarket, ke klinik, ke perpustakaan, ke penginapan atau ke Poultry Farm?

Tidak langsung kudapat jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di kebun dan mengurus ternak terlebih dahulu. Kuharap menyibukkan diri bisa membuatku berpikir lebih rasional dan membantuku untuk membuat keputusan.

.

…

TBC

…

.

Next:

Chapter 2 – Makan Malam Pertama

Siapa gadis yang pertama kali Jack undang untuk makan malam di rumahnya? Bagaimana reaksi keluarga gadis itu ketika tahu jika mereka pun ikut diundang?

 **oOo**

 **a/n:**

Hai! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Harvest Moon: BTN. Sudah sejak lama saya ingin menulis fanfic about this old-but-gold game, tapi ternyata baru bisa kesampaian sekarang.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca. Komentar, kritik, saran dan pertanyaan silakan layangkan di kotak review. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam hangat, —MM


	2. Makan Malam Pertama

**Chapter Summary**

Gadis pertama yang Jack undang untuk makan malam sering sekali tersipu malu. Ia dan keluarganya dengan senang hati menyambut undangan Jack dan membawa makanan yang mereka masak sendiri. Sayangnya, makanan itulah yang membuat kesan makan malam pertama ini tidak seperti apa yang Jack harapkan.

…

.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya. Beberapa karakternya hanya dipinjam untuk fanfic ini.

.

.

 **MAKAN MALAM**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Makan Malam Pertama**

 **.**

…

Hujan. Aku memang beruntung tidak perlu capek-capek menyiram tanaman, tetapi berkeliling ke rumah-rumah penduduk di desa menjadi tidak nyaman ketika sepatuku basah dan kecipak air yang tercipta setiap aku melangkahkan kaki mengotori celanaku. Terlebih lagi ketika aku harus berlari sesekali karena ingin cepat sampai di rumah Mary. Hari ini hari Senin. Saat perpustakaan miliknya tutup, aku yakin Mary berada di rumah.

Setelah dipikirkan masak-masak, aku memutuskan untuk mengundang keluarga Mary sebagai keluarga pertama dalam rangkaian makan malam yang akan berlangsung di rumahku selama sepekan ke depan. Hatiku telah mantap untuk menuruti saran Kakek yang agak di luar dugaan, namun terasa masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Mengingat mimpiku semalam membuatku rindu pada Kakek. Dan rasa sesal mengapa aku tidak lebih sering mengunjunginya ketika Kakek masih hidup kembali menyergap.

Sudahlah.

"Oh, Jack. Hari hujan begini kau datang ke rumahku?" Itu yang pertama kali Mary katakan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu," jawabnya, membuka pintu lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Siapa yang datang, Mary?" Dari atas, bisa kudengar Anna, Ibu Mary, berteriak.

"Ada Jack, Bu." Mary balas berteriak.

Suara Anna tak lagi terdengar. Di dalam, Basil tengah berdiri di dekat sumur, mencermati isinya, entah apa.

"Jack, bagaimana kebunmu?" Basil bertanya setelah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Semakin bagus. Aku menanam bermacam-macam tanaman sekarang," jawabku.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Kuharap aku bisa mampir ke kebunmu suatu hari."

"Sebenarnya, itu maksud kedatanganku ke sini. Aku ingin mengundang Mary, kau dan Anna untuk makan malam di rumahku malam nanti."

"A… apa?" Mary tergugup mendengar perkataanku, sementara Basil mengangkat pandangannya dari sumur aneh itu, beralih menatapku.

"Kau serius?" tanya Basil.

"Ya. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku mengundang beberapa penduduk desa untuk datang ke rumahku. Kalian yang pertama."

"Wah, itu suatu kehormatan." Basil berkata dengan sumringah.

"Untukku juga." Aku kini berkata pada Mary,"dan kuharap aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat, Mary, jika kau tak keberatan."

"Er… itu…" Mary semakin tersipu.

"Kami akan datang!" Basil memutuskan segera, masih dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tunggu kalian semua jam tujuh."

"Kami akan datang pukul enam. Beri tahu Ibumu begitu, Mary." Lagi-lagi Basil menampakkan semangatnya yang berlebihan, "Aku ingin melihat beberapa tanaman di kebunmu."

"Itu akan lebih bagus," ujarku menyetujui, "Baiklah. Aku tak sabar untuk malam nanti. Aku harus pulang sekarang untuk memasukkan hewan ternakku ke kandang, mereka tidak suka hujan."

Basil tertawa, meski sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud membuat lelucon.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Anna. _Bye,_ Mary. Sampai nanti." Aku mendekati pintu untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu.

"Ya, sampai nanti." Mary berkata pelan. Masih bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu ketika aku sudah menutup pintu rumahnya.

oOo

Benar apa kata Basil. Ia datang duluan sebelum Mary dan Anna pada pukul enam, tak lama setelah Zack meninggalkan perkebunan.

"Para wanita sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan yang aku tak mengerti apa," katanya ketika aku bertanya kemana Anna dan Mary. Basil mencermati setiap tunas-tunas tanaman yang baru kutanam di awal musim semi itu. Beberapa tanaman lobak sudah menampakkan daunnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kebunku ini?"

Basil tepekur, seolah menganggap bahwa pertanyaanku tadi adalah soal matematika yang tak boleh salah dijawab dalam suatu ujian.

"Hmm, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengembalikan kebun kakekmu," katanya kemudian.

Ia ada benarnya juga.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya berusaha semampuku," ujarku merendah, "Aku juga merasa terbantu dengan adanya Perpustakaan Mary dan buku-buku yang kau tulis tentang tanaman serta semua hal yang perlu kuketahui tentang Mineral Town."

Seketika saja Basil menghentikan kegiatannya mencermati tanaman di kebun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, beralih menatapku, "Oh, kau baik sekali mau membaca buku-buku itu."

"Apa yang kau tuliskan di sana sangat informatif, terima kasih. Lagi pula, aku senang bertandang ke perpustakaan jika ada Mary."

Kini Basil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Huh. Kau menyukai putriku?"

Duh. Kenapa ia langsung bertanya seperti itu?

"Mary dan aku sudah dekat, kurasa. Sebagai sahabat." Aku menjawab setelah sebelumnya memikirkan kalimat aman yang tak akan memancing prasangka apapun dari ayah gadis itu. "Ia gadis yang ramah."

"Dan juga pemalu," Basil melanjutkan kata-kataku, "aku heran ia tidak seaktif gadis-gadis seusianya yang lain. Ah, bahkan sejak kecil pun mainannya sudah buku-buku tebal."

"Setiap orang punya kesukaan yang berbeda-beda," kataku, mencoba menanggapi dengan bijak.

"Ya, kau benar," kata Basil asal saja. Ia sudah kembali melihat-lihat tanaman lain dalam petak-petak kebunku: daun-daun kubis dan bunga-bunga kecil di atas petak kentang. "Tapi jika kau mau melamar Mary, aku akan senang memiliki menantu sepertimu." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, tanpa diduga-duga.

Aku tertawa. Terpaksa. Untuk mencairkan suasana dari Basil yang mulai bisa membaca tanda. Tidak secepat itu, Mr. Explorer. Kataku dalam hati. Masih ada empat keluarga lain yang harus kuundang makan malam sebelum aku membuat keputusan.

"Haha, aku senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapi ayah dari sang gadis," selorohku. Basil hanya tersenyum. " _Well_ , kau bisa melihat-lihat kebun sesukamu. Masuklah ke dalam rumah jika Mary dan Anna sudah datang. Aku akan menyiapkan meja makan."

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Basil, aku bergegas meninggalkan kebun, menghindari percakapan yang semakin meluas antara kami berdua. Yang benar saja, aku bahkan belum sempat mengobrol dengan Mary, tapi Basil sudah mampu menebak maksud sesungguhnya dari undangan makan malamku. Apa yang membuat dia bisa begitu peka membaca keadaan? Berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk di gunung dan hutan yang tak kasat mata?

Di dalam rumah, aku benar-benar menyiapkan meja makan sesiap-siapnya. Sebelum kedatangan Basil, sebenarnya aku sudah memasak makanan yang Mary sukai: Nasi Rebung dan Nasi Jamur. Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan rebung di dekat pemandian air panas karena ini musim semi. Tapi untuk jamur, aku terpaksa menggunakan jamur yang sudah tersimpan di lemari es sejak musim gugur lalu. Rasanya tetap enak seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh, pun tidak menandakan makanan basi atau mengandung racun. Aku mencobanya ketika memasak. Hanya untuk memastikan. Dan aku juga menyediakan beberapa butir telur rebus, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Anna atau Basil tidak menyukai nasi rebung dan jamur.

Pintu diketuk dari luar ketika aku baru saja selesai meletakkan serbet terakhir di depan kursi yang diperuntukkan untukku sendiri. Basil, Anna dan Mary pasti sudah datang.

Dan dugaanku tepat sasaran. Anna berada di teras dengan membawa mangkuk yang ditutupi serbet ketika aku membuka pintu, Basil dan Mary berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Masuklah, kalian tepat waktu." Aku mempersilakan dengan gaya tuan rumah yang paling ramah.

"Hmm, aromanya harum." Anna berkomentar ketika kakinya melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. "Aku tak tahu kau pandai memasak, Jack."

"Harus belajar jika hidup sendiri," aku tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya tak mau makan telur rebus terus-terusan jika tak belajar masak."

Anna ikut tertawa, mengerlingkan matanya pada Mary, entah bermaksud apa.

"Kami juga membawa sedikit makanan. Aku dan Mary yang membuatnya." Ia menyerahkan mangkuk yang dibawanya. "Sebenarnya masakan sederhana, tapi dibuat dari bahan istimewa. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan Mary bagaimana caranya membuat masakan makan malam."

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri dari buku-buku, Bu." Mary berkata pelan, setengah memprotes apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

"Ah, jangan bersikap tidak hormat pada Ibumu ini, Mary. Kau tidak terlahir dari buku!"

Mary tak lagi berkomentar.

"Hey. Sudah, sudah." Basil menengahi, "Bukankah lebih baik kita semua menyantap makanan yang sudah susah-susah dibuat daripada saling beradu mulut tak jelas?"

"Basil benar," kataku mengiyakan, lebih menginginkan makan malam ini cepat berakhir jika di awalnya saja, Mary dan Anna tidak akur seperti itu. "Silakan, nikmati sesuka kalian."

Mary, Basil dan Anna duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuk mereka, mulai membuka serbet dan meminum air yang sudah kusiapkan secara hampir bersamaan. Untuk masalah kekompakan, kurasa keluarga ini mendapat nilai besar.

"Aku membuatkanmu Bamboo Rice, Mary. Kau sering berkata jika kau sangat menyukai rebung." Kusodorkan piring berisi makanan itu ke dekat Mary. Gadis itu tersipu.

"Oh, lihat. Manis sekali. Jack membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Anna menanggapi. Seketika saja suasana memanas antara Ibu dan anak yang tadi aku saksikan berubah menjadi suasana kekeluargaan yang hangat, "Tapi kau belum membuka mangkuk yang kubawa, Jack. Nikmati juga makanan kami," kata Anna lagi.

Seolah diingatkan, aku membuka rantang yang dibawa Anna. Aroma harum segera menyerbak begitu tutupnya terlepas. Di dalamnya ada sup kental berwarna kuning kecokelatan dengan potongan-potongan kecil sayuran.

Basil yang sejak tadi diam saja mendadak mengenduskan hidungnya, "Rasanya aku sangat mengenal aroma ini."

"Tentu saja." Anna tersenyum lebar, "Itu sup jamur. Kurasa Jack akan suka."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menggunakan jamur koleksiku untuk masakan itu." Tiba-tiba Basil menaikkan suaranya.

" _Well_ …" Anna memutar bola mata.

"Anna, kau tidak memasak jamur itu, kan?" suara Basil semakin meninggi.

"Aku memakai jamur yang kau simpan di dalam sumur."

"Anna! _Apa yang kau lakukan?!_ " Basil menggebrak meja. Serbet yang ia simpan di leher seketika terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja, sementara aku dan Mary saling berpandangan.

"Cepat atau lambat aku harus melakukannya, Basil." Anna membela diri, "Untuk kita!"

"Apa maksudmu untuk kita?"

"Kau lebih memperhatikan jamur-jamur itu daripada aku. Salah satu dari kita harus pergi. Dan karena jamur tak bisa membuatku pergi dari rumah, maka aku yang akan melenyapkan mereka. Aku memasaknya dengan baik, kau perlu tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang enak ketika Jack mengundang kita untuk makan malam! Dan lagi, aku juga ingin lebih diperhatikan daripada jamur-jamur gunungmu itu." Dalam satu tarikan napas, Anna meluapkan perasaannya.

Hening. Aku dan ketiga tamuku sama-sama terdiam.

Pelan-pelan aku menutup kembali mangkuk berisi sup jamur yang memancing masalah itu. Semoga saja amarah Basil mereda jika dia tak lagi bisa menghirup potongan-potongan jamurnya yang harus berakhir di dalam panci pembuat sup.

"Bamboo Rice-nya enak, Jack. Terima kasih."

Mary yang tiba-tiba membuka suara menyadarkan kami semua jika makan malam kami harus tetap berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Perempuan berkacamata itu ternyata ikut menyadarkan kedua orang tuanya bagaimana cara bersikap baik saat diundang makan malam.

Anna menunduk. Aku bisa menebak ia bingung harus berkata apa atau bersikap bagaimana.

"Cemburumu itu, Anna. Tak pernah berubah." Beberapa saat setelah Mary membuka suara, akhirnya Basil mulai terdengar seperti sedia kala. Ia memungut serbet yang jatuh dan memasangnya kembali, kemudian melirik ke arahku, "Jadi, menu apa yang kau sediakan untuk kami?"

"Er—sebenarnya, aku hanya membuat Bamboo Rice untuk Mary. Untuk kita bertiga, aku memasak mushroom rice," kalimatku tertahan saat kulihat raut wajah Basil yang mulai protes. "Aku memasaknya sebelum tahu kalau kita akan bermasalah dengan jamur. Kau masih mau makan itu? Atau perlu kubuka lagi sup jamur buatan Anna?"

Wajah Basil memerah. Aku sangat berharap ia tidak akan marah lagi.

"Aku tidak bernafsu dengan makanan-makanan berbau jamur," kata Basil.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya ada telur rebus selain dua menu tadi." Kini aku memasang raut menyesal.

Basil menghela napas berat, "Kurasa makanan apapun lebih baik dibanding sup atau nasi jamur." Suaranya terdengar pasrah. Detik berikutnya, ia meraih sebutir telur rebus dan memasukkan makanan itu dengan sedikit terpaksa ke dalam mulutnya.

Anna terkikik menahan tawa, begitu juga Mary.

Kurasa makan malam pertama ini akan berlangsung tanpa perbincangan hangat.

oOo

"Terima kasih, Jack. Makan malam yang menyenangkan," ujar Anna ramah setelah piring makanannya kosong. "Lain kali giliran kami yang akan mengundangmu makan malam."

"Sama-sama. Aku akan memenuhi undangan makan malam kalian. Lain kali."

"Ya, terima kasih untuk telur rebusnya." Basil menimpali, "Sedikit keasinan. Apa kau merebusnya di tempat pemandian air panas?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sambil menyelam minum air, sambil berendam aku merebus telur," kataku jujur. Terlalu jujur, mungkin, hingga membuat Anna dan Mary tertawa. Basil menelan ludahnya.

"Maafkan kami jika di awal tadi sedikit membuat keadaan menjadi agak canggung," ujar Basil akhirnya.

"Tak apa. Oh, ya, sup jamurnya…"

"Simpan untukmu saja." Basil memotong cepat-cepat. "Aku tak mau makanan itu ada di rumahku."

"Oh, ayolah, Basil. Jika bukan masakan buatanku, kau mau makan apa?" timpal Anna.

"Jangan memasak jamur lagi." Ada nada ketegasan dalam suara Basil kali ini. Anna terdiam. "Kami pamit pulang, Jack. Aku akan mampir di lain hari untuk melihat-lihat kebunmu lagi," kata Basil kemudian.

" _You're welcome anytime_." Aku tersenyum.

"Er—Ayah, Bu, kalau tak keberatan, aku akan tinggal sebentar dan membantu Jack membereskan piring-piring." Mary yang sejak tadi terdiam membuka suara.

Kedua orang tuanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Jika itu maumu," Anna mengedikkan bahu, "Selamat malam, kalau begitu."

Aku mengantar mereka berdua ke depan pintu sementara Mary membawa setumpukan piring bekas makan kami ke dapur.

"Kau sebenarnya tak perlu melakukan itu," kataku setelah Basil dan Anna sudah melewati gerbang perkebunan. "Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri."

Mary tersenyum. Ia terlihat amat manis dalam balutan gaun malamnya. "Anggap saja ini untuk menebus insiden jamur tadi dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah memasak Bamboo Rice untukku."

"Sudah tugas tuan rumah untuk memanjakan tamunya."

Entah keberapa kalinya di hari itu aku melihat Mary tersipu. "Mejanya sudah kurapikan," katanya dengan suara pelan, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Biar kuantar." Cepat-cepat aku mengambil mantel yang tergantung dekat pintu kamar.

"Oh, tak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sungguh."

"Tidak. Ini ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah membereskan meja makan."

Mary terlihat menimbang-nimbang penawaranku, "Kalau kau memaksa. Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan."

"Sama sekali tidak," aku menyerahkan mantel yang tadi Mary pakai, "Aku sedang ingin berjalan-jalan ke desa."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalur perkebunan, menuruni tangga, melewati rumah Saibara dan rumah Duke sebelum akhirnya mengantar Mary ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Mary merapatkan mantelnya. "Aku sangat senang malam ini."

"Aku juga."

"Mau kuberitahukan satu rahasia?"

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku belum siap mendengar rahasia dari Mary. Tetapi separuh pikiranku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Mary katakan, maka hanya "Apa?" yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jika Ibu memasak jamur koleksi Ayah. Aku membiarkan Ibu melakukannya."

Mary? Perempuan lugu dan ramah itu menjadi salah seorang penyebab pertengkaran kecil antara Ayah dan Ibunya? Benar-benar rahasia yang tak bisa kupercaya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan Ibu," Mary menundukkan kepalanya, "Ayah lebih memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman koleksinya daripada keluarganya sendiri. Jika aku menjadi Ibu, kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Perkataan Mary membuatku tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Tak pernah kukira jika Mary menyimpan perasaan yang amat lembut serta keinginan untuk selalu diperhatikan.

"Jika nanti aku menikah dengan seorang pria, aku juga ingin selalu diperhatikan." Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku, Mary menambahkan kalimatnya. "Jangan katakan ini pada Ayah atau Ibuku, ya." Katanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng, mengembangkan senyum termanis yang kumiliki, meski aku tak tahu Mary bisa melihatnya atau tidak di tengah penerangan rumah yang tidak begitu terang. "Aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Terima kasih. Aku harus masuk. Ini sudah sangat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam… Mary."

Ia baru akan membuka pintu ketika kemudian berbalik menghadapku yang masih berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya. "Besok perpustakaan buka. Kau mau datang ke sana?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam.

"Akan kuusahakan, setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Mary tersenyum. Lampu penerangan di atas teras rumah menerangi wajahnya. Ia semakin menghilang di balik pintu, namun sekilas bisa kulihat Mary membuka kaca matanya, menampakkan mata bulat beriris hitam pekat miliknya, yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku tertegun.

Mary. Perempuan manis yang pemalu itu sudah benar-benar menghilang ke dalam rumah. Seketika lamunanku buyar. Selama beberapa detik aku mengingat-ingat kembali hal apa yang tadi akan kulakukan. Aku melangkahkan kaki. Namun alih-alih berbalik memutar arah menuju rumah, kakiku bergerak mendekati Perpustakaan Mary, melewatinya lalu berbelok ke kanan. Terus berjalan, hingga sekali lagi, mengambil jalan berbelok.

Di depan pintu penginapan, aku terdiam sejenak. Aku tahu, dia ada di sana.

.

…

TBC

…

.

Next:

Chapter 3 – Makan Malam Kedua

Siapa yang ada di sana? Ada urusan apa Jack di penginapan? Pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah: Siapa gadis selanjutnya yang akan diundang Jack untuk makan malam di rumahnya?

.

.

Let me know what you think in review box. See you in the next chapter! —MM


End file.
